De la mano
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Two-shot. Takari. Las novelas han absorbido tanto a Takeru que Hikari siente que ya no puede más.
1. Hikari

_**De la mano**_

Takeru escribió un relato sin principio ni final, porque decía que eran cosas que no existían más allá del diccionario. Que podía haber una primera palabra y un último punto, pero eso no significaba nada. Del mismo modo que alguien nace y muere, sin saber qué parte de su vida continuará entre los que se quedan.

Decía que un final siempre formaba un principio, y que la línea que los separaba bailaba tanto entre ellos que ni siquiera la cámara más precisa podría retratarla.

Decía que uno sólo era capaz de reconocerse en fotografías y pantallas, de ninguna otra forma, pero nunca supe por qué.

Takeru solía hablar mucho de ese tipo de cosas. Era feliz cuando llevaba un tema a su obsesión. Pero desde hace algún tiempo elige no hablar. Solo, de vez en cuando, hace preguntas. Y se me queda mirando mientras hablo, realmente pienso que no me escucha, que sigue pensando en sus finales encadenados, porque solo en sus historias es feliz, con cada una de las letras.

Lejos de sus relatos, está fuera de lugar. Está como caminando entre unos extraterrestres a los que ya se ha acostumbrado.

Creía que podía entenderlo, pero no. Solo comprendo su incomprensión. Porque a mí me ocurre, en un modo opuesto.

Yo no vivo en historias de otros mundos, mucho menos los creo. No me invento mentiras hermosas sobre la gloria y la bondad. Ni necesito recrear el pasado con un toque de color.

Yo retrato pequeñas partes del mundo en un segundo. Capturo detalles, les doy su importancia. Encuentro la belleza en la verdad, como un baile de rayos de sol reflejados en la superficie de un río contaminado. O la busco en el mosaico de las hojas marchitas de principio del otoño. O en los paraguas olvidados de los bancos y en las hormigas portando migas de pan más grandes que ellas. En las cosas minúsculas, puede que tontas, pero que me despiertan un sentimiento y me recuerdan que vivo. Son de este mundo.

De tanta rabia que me da, casi me saltan las lágrimas. Porque me gustaría que dejase de vivir en el pasado, sentado frente folios arrugados. Que olvidase las batallas, los héroes y los triunfos. Me gustaría poder enseñarle la cara del mundo en la que vivo. Y vivir los dos juntos ahí, sin que personas que no existen nos alejen.

Pase lo que pase, lo aceptaré.

Por el momento, le daré un final a mi carta, y veré qué principio forma.

_No creas que te escribo por cobardía, porque nada me parece más valiente que dejar palabras por escrito, dispuestas a volverte como búmeran, con el mismo orden con el que nacieron, tan distantes de aquella vez. Te escribo porque siento que solo vives en letras, en esas que conforman frases y párrafos, en historias infinitas. Por eso, en este momento no se me ocurre mejor modo de comunicarme contigo. _

_Lo que de verdad me ha preocupado es leer tu último manuscrito. El personaje vaga por el mundo solo, estudiando el entorno y las constelaciones, buscando respuestas en su propia mente, como si las respuestas ya hubieran nacido con él y necesitase la soledad para encontrarse con ellas, en ningún caso a otras personas. Y me preocupa, porque siento que te estoy perdiendo. Siento que de verdad escapas de nosotros utilizando a tu personaje. _

_Si decides dejarnos, lo entenderé y respetaré, solo déjame decirte, antes de que tomes una decisión, que te quiero en mi mundo._

La doblo por la mitad y la beso, en ella he puesto mis últimas fuerzas. Respiro durante un largo segundo y lanzo la hoja por debajo de la puerta.


	2. Takeru

**De la mano**

Le doy besos en la nuca. Acaricio su pelo castaño. Dibujo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, como la letra O, pero procuro no pensar en letras.

Respira despacio, más de lo habitual. Se le humedecen los ojos. Quiere saber si sigo en mundos imaginarios. Nunca salgo de ellos, vivo en varios a la vez. Me reparto entre uno y otro y en algunos soy feliz y en otros lo busco ser.

Pero lo que no entiende, lo que no puede saber, es que estoy en este más que en ningún otro. Especialmente frente esos papeles arrugados.

Le recuerdo, casi en tono de broma, aquel relato de los pájaros adictos a la cafeína que atacaban las cafeterías de la ciudad. Le recuerdo que en todo momento tuve en cuenta las fobias de Joe para escribirlo y la adicción al café de Koushiro.

Le recuerdo, con cariño, mi único libro infantil, el de la niña caprichosa que usa sus poderes para ser la más guapa de la escuela y acaba dándose cuenta de lo que realmente importa. Tener poderes era el sueño de una Mimi de siete años.

Le vuelvo a contar, porque lo sé de memoria, el diálogo del niño que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su dulce hermana.

Por último, enumero las historias románticas que tan poco creíbles encontraron los lectores, todas basadas en lo que siento por ella.

Espero que sea suficiente para que sepa que no me iré a ningún lado.

Las lágrimas caen hasta mojar la sábana. Asiente y se queda dormida sin soltar mi mano.

Lo que no le contaré, de momento, es que ese personaje que vaga por el mundo en soledad, descubriendo la belleza en rincones insospechados, no es más que un intento de entrar en su mundo, desde otra puerta.


End file.
